An Angel of Joy
by Originals143
Summary: Just when Inspector Fredericks and his wife had thought life had been too cruel with them, they get blessed with a little gem of happiness who becomes their sole reason for survival.


**|: An Angel of Joy :|**

**A/N :** I normally start with 'PR is the inspiration' or 'MM is the inspiration'. But, this time, I'd specifically say – **FK**, YOU are the inspiration behind this. Though I haven't really spoken to you so much, I must say I really appreciate the way how you've been shaping your thoughts. Please remain the same! :-)

Of course, the credit for Jeanie's character goes to PR.

So, here you go..

Warning : It gets slightly depressing in between.

..

/\/\

..

_The cold walls of the air-conditioned cabin seemed to swallow him in, the ceiling descending down, as his mind found it difficult to focus on the words he had just heard._

"_The stomach infection is completely alright, Mr. Fredericks. But, I am afraid I have a bad news." The doctor informed the inspector, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible._

_Freddy was instantly alarmed. "What is it, doctor?" He asked warily, fear seeping inside him, the traces evident on his face. It was a day after Manisha had complained of a severe stomach ache. As the necessary tests were done, she was waiting outside while Freddy had a word with the gynaecologist. _

"_We performed a sonography test, and... due to a medical abnormality," Taking a long pause and a deep sigh, the doctor continued, "your wife will never be able to.. conceive!" She closed her eyes momentarily on the last word, unable to bear the pain on the Inspector's face._

_Before Freddy could make sense of what he had heard, he felt the room spinning, the walls marching forward to engulf him in and held his head tightly, letting out an agonized wail._

"Huh?!" Freddy woke up with a start, only to find himself sitting beneath the familiar walls of his study-room. Beads of perspiration had formed on his forehead, and when his hands touched the wet papers on the table, he realized he had been crying.

Highly exhausted with the workload and the pending reports which ACP Prayuman had handed over to him to be completed, Freddy had unknowingly fallen asleep on the table itself, only to be taken to the tormenting nightmare.

The most unfortunate part for Freddy was, the nightmare had been _real_.

It had taken two whole days for Freddy to bring a smile on Manisha's face since he had broken the news to her. It seemed as if life had suddenly come to a standstill, with no meaning, no purpose left to move ahead. It was his love, his unconditional support which had succeeded in bringing life back into her.

Though they had managed to become each other's strength over the months, the nightmare still haunted them, as though life was sending a reminder of how harsh it had been on them.

It was painful. Excruciatingly and grievously painful.

Deeply engrossed in his thoughts, Freddy didn't realize when the tears streamed down his cheeks on the papers, wetting them more as they fell. He felt a soft tiny hand over his tear-stained cheek, making him snap out of his thoughts. A five-year old girl with small brown eyes was wiping his tears, staring innocently into his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Freddy uncle?" She wanted to know, worry spread across her tiny face, her lips contorted in a pout. The girl's face, her voice was all Freddy needed to melt down. He shook his head vigorously, brushing away his tears and smiled down at her. Fresh tears formed in his eyes in an instant, as he stared at the child's innocent face.

Jennifer was Freddy's sister's child, the only relative he had. After the sudden accidental death of her parents, Freddy and Manisha had taken up on themselves to bear Jennifer's responsibility. She was a sweet girl, with a face which anyone would fall in love with. At the age of five, Jennifer had been too sensible and sensitive. Though she grasped things easily, she took matters to her heart way too quickly.

Freddy obviously didn't want the child – Jeanie, as he fondly used to call her – to know about his agony. The child was too young to fathom the truth.

"Nothing, love!" He finally found his voice, though it was still hoarse. "Go and arrange your toys neatly! Manisha aunty gets too tired to clean your room, sometimes." He patted her cheek affectionately, and she ran off, her long straight hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Manisha, who had just entered the room, stopped just in time to avoid colliding with Jeanie, and the latter looked up to give her a smile. She returned the favour, ruffling the child's hair as she scampered off.

As his wife occupied the chair alongside, Freddy tried maintaining a straight face, striking a conversation, and hid the tear-stained papers from her sight. "How's the dinner coming along?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Without looking at her husband, Manisha started arranging the pile of papers laid on one side on the table, placing them neatly in a file. "You again saw the nightmare, didn't you?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper, and Freddy looked at her in shock. "Manisha, how did you.." He started, but was cut off midway by his wife. "Freddy! I am your wife, in case you've forgotten!" She gave a wry smile.

"You don't have to hide your tears.. or those papers from _me_ to keep your feelings locked in your heart." Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Your eyes are _all_ I need to read what's going inside your mind. They are the reason I've survived for so long." She stared at him, placing her hand on his.

"Manisha, I really didn't mean to." He took a deep breath, now taking her hands into his. "It's ok, Freddy!" Manisha consoled, her voice unnaturally calm. She didn't want him to feel the grief again. "It's all right to feel weak sometimes. You don't have to feel guilty about it. It's not just me, even _you_ have lost a part of your life!" She sniffled, blinking away the tears which had now formed in her eyes.

Needless to say, Freddy's tears gave way and he felt his heart being axed into pieces, each one burning him. The tears were not for the traumatic piece of past which he had seen, but for the unfailing patience and resilience which his wife showed in the darkest of their times.

For a few minutes, they closed their eyes, letting the tears have their way of flowing down until they felt better. After a deep silence, Manisha spoke amidst her tears. "I had always thought I'd be a very good and loving mother to my kids.. give them all the happiness in the world!" She sobbed, but composed herself the next minute. "But, I have no regrets. I have the best husband one could ask for, who has stood by my side at every step." Her eyes shimmered as she smiled through her tears.

"I have never complained why life has been so cruel with _me_! I just hate it how it has been miserable with _you_!" She looked at her husband, whose face now bore no expressions. "You definitely don't deserve this!" She burst out, now crying inconsolably.

Freddy instantly rubbed a hand over her shoulder, in an attempt to soothe her. "For someone who has such a brilliant wife, who has stood by my side when I did and did not ask for, for someone who has such a caring wife, who has been my sole reason to accept every hurdle and to fight it successfully, by giving me the strength I did and did not need... life can _never_ be miserable for me!" He gave an affectionate smile, and it worked. Manisha felt better, as though a heavy burden had been lifted off her.

Taking her face in his hands, Freddy ploughed on. "And, we _do_ have the best daughter one could ask for! We have to live for Jeanie... and we _will_ live for her!" He implored, and Manisha nodded in agreement.

_Due to her lovable and enthusiastic nature, Manisha had developed an instant liking for Jeanie. And it didn't take much time for Jeanie to adjust with Freddy and Manisha. Within a couple of weeks, Jeanie had felt completely at home, and it was Manisha more than Freddy who ensured that the child got everything she had lost._

_When Jeanie had first hugged Manisha while having sneaked into the kitchen, she had felt a sudden warm wave of motherhood sweeping over her for the first time. She had picked up the child in her arms and held her to her chest so tightly that she almost choked her. _

_It was a feeling inexplicable to both of them._

As she remembered the feeling again, Manisha gave a distant smile. "You know what? We're actually crying for no reason! Why do we have to fret when we have such a lovely daughter?" She looked into her husband's eyes, who nodded, wiping off his tears for the last time that day. "True!" He whispered, now brushing his wife face of the dried tears.

Gently pulling his wife closer, Freddy placed a soft kiss on her forehead, as she buried her face in his shoulder. Soon, they heard soft footfalls coming in the direction of the study-room and they straightened up.

"I arranged my toys! And kept my story-books near the bed so that Manisha aunty can find them easily." She gave a soft giggle, shrugging her shoulders childishly.

Smiling down at her niece, Manisha pulled Jeanie towards her, and made her sit on her lap. "I have prepared all my princess's favourite dishes today!" She exclaimed, smoothing the child's hair, who squealed in excitement. "Yay!" She flung her tiny hands in the air, accidentally hitting Freddy's nose in the process and the latter gave a soft cry. "Sorry, Freddy uncle!" Jeanie pouted, clutching her ears and Freddy gently pulled her cheek.

"What were you both talking about?" Jeanie asked innocently, and Manisha instantly answered. "About how this cute little princess has brought so much happiness in our life!" She pulled Jeanie's nose lovingly, who giggled coyly in spite of herself.

"And Freddy uncle will always be my favourite hero, like the one who fights the bad people in my story books. And you, Manisha aunty, will always be my favourite fairy Godmother, like in Cinderella." She grinned, and Freddy and Manisha laughed in amusement.

"The only difference is, this fairy Godmother will _always_ stay with you, dear. And with your hero's help, she will protect you from all the bad people in the world!" She promised. "I know you will!" Jeanie nodded.

Once she ensured Jeanie was comfortable in her bed, Manisha sat on her side, patting her head, singing her off to sleep. "Good night, angel!" She kissed the child on her cheek, who opened her eyes, staring at her in confusion. "Why do you call me an angel, aunty?" She squirmed.

"That's because you _are_ one! You are our angel, the one that God has sent for us. We love you!" Manisha smiled. "I love you, too!" Jeanie mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes and pulled the blankets closer.

Outside the room, Freddy, who had been watching everything, smiled at the sleeping child, and silently thanked God for what He had given her. "Did I say anything wrong?" Manisha asked her husband in confusion, who was smiling to himself.

"Not at all! She is indeed our sweet little angel!" He said, taking one last look at his niece, before closing the door and leading his wife to their bedroom.

**~~ The End ~~**

..

**A/N :** You can wipe off your tears now! I apologize for taking you through such a saddening emotional ride. FK, I hope I've been able to do justice to Frenisha, though I don't think I can possibly show them as beautifully as you.

Please let me know if there are any mistakes, for my eyes were constantly blurring with tears while writing this.

Again, don't review if you don't like.


End file.
